De la Neige sur son Coeur
by Perla B
Summary: C'est la fin, elle le sent. Alors, Pétunia décide d'expier ses fautes, elle veut le pardon, soulager sa conscience et partir en paix.


Bonjour bonjour :) cet OS est le cadeau de Noël pour ADunne, je le publie ici même si ça fait depuis Noël qu'il est écrit et publié ailleurs :) (comme tous mes OS en fait x) BREF j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter _The Scientist de Coldplay_ en même temps, c'est elle qui m'a inspirée !

* * *

Tout est blanc, ici. Elle sourit. C'est tellement propre, encore plus que sa cuisine. Elle en soupirerait d'aise, si elle ne savait pas. Car oui, elle sait. Elle a entendu les docteurs le dire. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. D'un côté, elle accueillera la mort avec plaisir, elle a assez vécu. Pourtant, elle a en elle cette sensation de froid dont elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Ce sont ses regrets et sa culpabilité qui la rendent aussi mal à l'aise. Pétunia ne veut pas partir avant d'avoir soulagé sa conscience.

Alors, elle demande à voir son fils. Son si beau fils. Dudley. Il sourit, mais elle voit les larmes sèches sur ses joues, elle entend les sanglots étouffés dans sa gorge. Il sait, lui aussi. Elle murmure, il se penche pour mieux entendre.

– Harry.

Un prénom, mais Dudley a compris. Il est intelligent, son fils. Elle sait qu'ils sont en contact, elle ne lui en veut pas. Au contraire, elle est fière de lui. Il est si courageux, si bon. Il pardonne, il oublie, il recommence, tout ce qu'elle a été incapable de faire. Et sa sœur est morte depuis si longtemps qu'elle en a oublié les détails de son visage.

Elles étaient si différentes, et pourtant si complémentaires. Pétunia, les cheveux blonds comme les prés, et les yeux marron. Lily, rousse comme le soleil couchant, et des yeux vert bouteille. Pétunia peut encore sentir l'odeur du parfum d'enfant qu'elle mettait, Lily, quand elles sortaient. Elle voulait se faire belle, comme sa grande sœur, elle disait. Mais Lily était infiniment plus belle que Pétunia. Oh oui, infiniment plus belle.

Quand tout cela a-t-il dégénéré ? Quand leur relation est-elle devenue si tendue ? Elle se souvient, à présent. Elle se souvient bien, car même si elle a voulu oublier, elle ne peut pas renier cette amertume, cette douleur, là dans son cœur. Elle se souvient encore de cette journée d'été. Lily, belle Lily, aussi belle que la pâquerette qu'elle faisait fleurir dans sa main, par la simple force de sa volonté. Oh, comme elle était jalouse, Pétunia. Comme elle l'enviait, sa petite sœur. Elle savait au fond d'elle, elle sentait dans son petit cœur de gamine que bientôt, sa si petite sœur n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne la suivrait plus partout, qu'elle ne la prendrait plus pour modèle. Car elle était spéciale, et Pétunia si banale.

Le garçon était arrivé, et Lily s'était éloignée. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Pétunia. Elle en rirait. C'est bien elle qui s'est éloignée, et non l'inverse, elle entend encore la voix de sa sœur qui l'appelle pendant une nuit où le vent soufflait fort. Elle avait peur, la petite Lily, mais sa peur était si dérisoire comparée à celle de Pétunia, qui craignait d'être oubliée et laissée de côté. Alors elle avait fermé sa porte, elle avait ignoré les pleurs de Lily qui était restée devant sa porte, recroquevillée, la tête en les bras, son visage inondé de larmes. Elle avait essayé de ne pas écouter son père porter la petite Lily endormie sur le tapis du couloir pour la ramener dans son lit. Elle avait essayé de retenir ses sanglots lorsqu'elle pensait au regard fier de ses parents lorsqu'ils se rappelaient que la jolie Lily était une sorcière.

Et puis, Pétunia l'avait traitée de monstre. Oh, elle le savait depuis le début, qu'elle était le monstre. Mais il était tellement plus simple de se cacher derrière son dégoût, tellement plus évident de contenir sa tristesse et sa jalousie en se murant dans une colère noire. Quelque chose entre les deux sœurs s'était cassé, Pétunia l'avait senti, et jamais elle n'a eu le courage de réparer ce lien qui les unissait. Elle avait peur, Pétunia, elle avait affreusement peur d'admettre qu'elle, la grande sœur, elle avait eu tort.

Lily s'était mariée à peine sortie de son école, et Pétunia avait ignoré son invitation. Après tout, avec Vernon, dans leur maison normale, dans leur quartier normal, avec leur voiture normale, Pétunia ne pouvait entrer dans le monde spécial de sa sœur spéciale. Non, c'était absurde.

A peine quelques mois plus tard, leurs parents étaient morts, et à l'enterrement, Pétunia constata avec une certaine ironie à quel point sa sœur s'était trouvé un mari attentionné. Bien sûr, elle ne se plaignait pas de Vernon. Mais l'amour que semblait lui témoigner le jeune homme était tel que d'aussi loin qu'elle se trouvait du couple, Pétunia pouvait le sentir. La jalousie, encore, car « Lily jolie » s'était trouvé son âme-sœur. Alors, elle lui a définitivement tourné le dos.

Et puis le petit Harry sur le palier. La lettre d'Albus Dumbledore. La deuxième qu'elle recevait de lui. Et la nouvelle. Lily était morte. Pétunia n'avait pas pleuré. Elle n'a pas pu pleurer, elle avait ce froid en elle, un froid qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire. Et lorsqu'elle regardait Harry, qui grandissait et grandissait encore, elle ne voyait que sa sœur, sa parfaite petite sœur, et son parfait mari. Amertume, jalousie.

– Maman ?

Ses pensées sont interrompues par son fils qui entre dans la pièce, suivi de son cousin. Harry. Il a bien grandi, Harry. Il a l'âge de Dudley, quarante ans. Il a l'air épanoui. Ce n'est pas grâce à elle, Pétunia le sait. Il la regarde, et elle s'autorise un léger sourire. Aucune trace de rancœur dans ses yeux. Il est serein.

– Bonjour Pétunia.

Il a une voix rauque, il a l'air fatigué. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu.

– Parle-moi de ton monde.

Un murmure, et il sourit à son tour. Le moment leur semble étrange, et Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il décide de lui faire découvrir son monde comme il l'a découvert, trente ans plus tôt. Et elle rêve, Pétunia. Elle imagine le Chemin de Traverse, la librairie, la ménagerie magique, le magasin de baguette, la banque, la taverne. Elle visualise le quai, les sucreries, le paysage qui défile, le ronronnement du train, les conversations, les amitiés naissantes. Elle voit la gare, les nombreux élèves en robe noire et chapeau pointu, le lac, puis le château. Le grand château, dont elle a vu quelques photos qui bougent dans la chambre de Lily, si longtemps auparavant. Et elle est là, dans ce château un peu sombre mais accueillant, dans la Grande Salle au plafond magique, elle voit les étoiles et la lune derrière ce gros nuage, elle est répartie dans une maison, mange la tarte à la mélasse et boit le jus de citrouille. Elle observe sa salle commune, son dortoir, et les filles avec qui elle va bientôt être amie.

Et puis elle métamorphose, lance un sort, concocte une potion, se défend contre un maléfice, déterre une plante, visite la Forêt Interdite, va boire le thé chez le garde-chasse, vole sur un balai, joue au Quidditch.

Harry s'arrête de parler.

– Parle-moi de ton combat.

Il recommence. La pierre philosophale, le Basilic, le loup-garou et son parrain en fuite, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le retour de Voldemort, l'AD, la mort de son parrain, puis d'Albus Dumbledore, enfin l'année de fuite. La douleur de la perte, les morts, la grande bataille, la fin. Il lui raconte tout, ou presque, il sait qu'elle veut vraiment savoir. Et Pétunia s'en veut. Elle se sent si coupable. Lui, il avait déjà vécu plus de choses à douze ans qu'elle en trente-cinq ans d'existence. Et pourtant, ils l'avaient si mal traité ! Comme elle avait traité Lily.

Elle secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées et se tourne à nouveau vers Harry qui s'est tu.

– Parle-moi de ma sœur. Et de son mari.

Harry a un sourire triste. Il a toujours sur lui des photos de ses parents, alors il les lui montre. Lily et James. James et Lily. Pétunia les rencontre, apprend à les connaître. Et elle est si fière, si fière ! de sa petite sœur qui s'est battue. Elle aimerait que le monde sache que sa sœur n'a pas hésité une seconde à sacrifier sa vie pour son enfant. Elle aimerait qu'on apprenne que son beau-frère s'est battu bravement pour sauver sa famille. Elle aimerait avoir su tout cela avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Elle aimerait pouvoir leur dire qu'elle admire leur courage, celui qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

– Et _lui_ ?

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais Harry devine qu'elle veut parler de Rogue. Alors il lui parle de lui. Il ne lui cache rien. Il était éperdument amoureux de Lily. Il a donné la prophétie à son maître et l'a regretté dès que le nom de Lily est sorti. Il a supplié Albus Dumbledore de l'aider à les protéger. Ils sont morts. Et Severus est devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il a protégé Harry durant toute sa scolarité malgré son aversion pour son nom de famille, par amour pour sa Lily. Il a accepté de tuer pour sauver l'âme d'un garçon perdu. Il a protégé discrètement les élèves de Poudlard quand deux Mangemorts ont été nommés professeurs. Il a fait tout son possible pour aider Harry. Tout ça pour Lily. Il est mort en héros, Harry insiste sur ce point, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de l'en convaincre. Elle a compris.

Un long silence s'ensuit. Pétunia hésite un instant.

– Et toi ? J'ai appris que tu as des enfants.

Harry lui parle de James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna. Il lui parle aussi de Ginny, de Ron et Hermione, des Weasley. Il lui parle de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses collègues. Et Pétunia écoute, retient. Comme c'est le cas depuis le début, ses yeux sont fixés sur le plafond blanc, apaisée. Elle imagine les enfants, les beaux-frères, les belles-sœurs, les neveux et nièces, elle imagine son filleul, ses amis, ses beaux-parents.

Et soudain, elle se rend compte. Elle attend quelques instants pour en être sûre. Mais c'est bien le cas. Le froid, il est parti. Elle sait d'où il vient, à présent. De son cœur. Comme s'il y avait eu de la neige sur son cœur. Le récit l'avait tellement réchauffé qu'elle avait fondu, cette neige, et finalement, elle était redevenue la grande sœur de dix ans, veillant sur la petite, la jolie Lily, sa chère Lily.

– Merci.

Un murmure, mais il l'a entendu. Elle cligne des yeux un instant pour chasser une larme qui coule finalement sur sa tempe. Ses yeux se ferment doucement, à moins que ce soit sa vision qui s'en aille. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui s'en aille.

Elle regarde son fils qui lui prend la main et sourit. Puis elle tourne son visage vers Harry, mais ne voit que deux yeux vert bouteille. Lily. Elle sourit. Sa petite sœur, elle est là, si belle, si heureuse. Lily.

– Pardon.

Et puis plus rien. Elle ne voit plus. N'entend plus. Ne sent plus. Le néant. Et ce sourire qui flotte encore sur son visage alors que son fils court chercher les infirmières, et que son neveu regarde la main de Pétunia lâchant doucement la sienne. Abasourdi, il ne réagit pas. Elle est partie.


End file.
